


Firsts

by StarSongVII



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Beta Kozume Kenma, BoKuroo Week, BoKuroo Week 2020, Dubious Science, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Verse, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSongVII/pseuds/StarSongVII
Summary: [Omegaverse] Kuroo meets Bokuto on their wedding day. He hopes for the best, but it's quickly dashed.Because Bokuto is already in a relationship with Akaashi.##Contribution to BoKuroo Week 2020: Day 7: Firsts | Royal AUPrompt:“Look I know we don’t know each other, but I’m worried about you. No one deserves to be alone.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64
Collections: Bokuroo Fics, Bokuroo Week 2020





	Firsts

Today is his wedding day.

He'd arrived here, in this foreign land, a bride in name to their masters.

Because he's an omega, and Fukurōdani had sought a way to cement their ownership of Nekoma - that notoriously independent and tricky nation - through blood.

He doesn't know anyone outside of his retinue, he's never met his soon-to-be husband.

He'd heard the alpha he's going to marry has another he loves. That kinda sucks, but it's to be expected given this marriage is strictly business.

With Kuroo as payment.

So he clamps down on his feelings, his own dreams. He'd wanted to explore the world, to be free to be his own person, but with great power comes great responsibility.

Still, it'd be nice to be able to live his own life, just once.

##

They don't have sex that night, or any night after.

There are whispers about Kuroo being defective, useless.

He ignores them, because he's better than this, but late at night when he's alone he wonders if what they're saying is true.

Is there something wrong with him?

Yes, he's not beautiful like Akaashi Keiji.

But his skin is smooth, his features are in the right place and correctly sized.

He has a terrible bedhead that no amount of combing or potions can tame, and he's really tall and lean and he's been said to look quite dangerous at times.

Maybe he needs to look more frail, more pale, like Akaashi?

He doesn't realize it at first, but one day Kenma asks him why he's stopped going out into the sun and he's shocked because he hadn't noticed he'd done so.

He's always loved basking in the sunlight.

##

He keeps to himself mostly, only speaking to his loyal retainers who've followed him to this weird country floating in the skies.

They're creatures of land, but here they are.

Sometimes, though, he wears a disguise, creeps out on his own and listens to what the people say.

They call him a reject, a misfit. An omega that an alpha doesn't want.

They call him arrogant, snobbish, cold, for not leaving his wing of the palace.

It hurts, because in Nekoma he'd wandered freely through the city, chatting with fisherman and nobleman alike.

Because before this marriage, he'd had a lot of offers from others who'd sought his hand.

Had they only done so because of who his family is?

Again, it's Kenma who snaps him out of his funk.

_They don't know you, because you won't let them._

##

The first time he wanders out, his knees are shaking under his robes but he keeps a straight face.

Everyone is stiff around him, and he wants to just call it quits and go back to his room, can see Yaku ready to pull some flimsy excuse or other for him to do so, when out of the corner of his eye he sees a child chase a ball onto the street.

With a carriage incoming.

Unthinking, he yells and dives for the boy, curling around the small body bracing for impact and praying to the gods that they'd take his life, just _please don't take the boy, please let him live_.

Somehow the horses avoid them narrowly, the child is unharmed. Kuroo doesn't care about his own scrapes and bruises, just so glad he'd been able to protect this young life, and he smiles and pats the boy on his head, talks to him about the game he's playing with his friends - he's heard of volleyball, but he's never tried - and then he's invited to join in and he has a total blast with the children of Fukurōdani.

Of course, he's teased by some citizens for not being able to completely hold his own against children half his size, but they also cheer and clap because their _hidenka_ played a pretty good game given it was his first time.

The boy - Hinata - tells him where to get the best street food in the city (and alright he knows he's being played but he can't help it), so he takes them all to have skewers and meat buns after their game.

The children make him promise to come again tomorrow, and some adults are admonishing them for being so rude to the consort but he laughingly says he doesn't mind, that he had fun today.

He goes back the next day, and he does a lot better, though he holds back a little on his spikes because he's up against children.

The citizens - more of them have gathered today - cheer even louder than the day before, and they invite him to join a match with adults that evening.

He gets absolutely trashed, but he has a ball and he's laughing and joking like he's back home.

He buys them all drinks at the tavern afterwards, and even though everyone is shocked at first when he offers they warm up to him and by the end of the night he knows all the tea about Fukurōdani.

Kuroo continues to wander the city day after day, getting into random volleyball matches with people, chatting and laughing with them, and soon he feels like he's back home instead of this nation up in the sky.

##

When someone tries to kill him on the street one day, no less than thirty townspeople leap in front of him once the shot goes off.

Some of them are injured, and he's horrified and trying to pick them up to carry them to the hospital, but they insist on him being checked out first.

_"You're our future queen."_

He doesn't hold back the tears very well, but he does as they request.

Then he buys all their favorite foods from the street vendors, carries them personally to the hospital and to their homes, stays to chat with their families.

That night, it seems there are a lot of commoners on the streets just milling about, casually watching him and the surroundings.

##

He hasn't actually seen his husband since their wedding day, the other always busy with the military, or royal duties, or the love of his life.

So he blinks when he's confronted with a white haired man who looks vaguely familiar, and it takes him a second to realize that this is the crown prince of Fukurōdani whom he'd married a few months ago.

He bows low, tone respectful as he greets the future king.

The taller man says nothing, and when he peeks up through thick lashes he sees piercing golden eyes assessing him.

Then Bokuto Koutarou just walks past, Akaashi right next to him as always.

##

The king and queen send him on a tour of the nation, and he dutifully obliges.

He's gotten a ton of recommendations already - for the best food, the best drinks, etc - and he'd offered to carry any letters or parcels the capital's citizens wanted to send but they wouldn't hear of it.

It's fun to explore, to see the world.

It's on the edge of a cliff somewhere, eternity below him, when he hears the familiar voices.

The Miya Twins.

They'd snuck into Fukurōdani airspace somehow, and were trying to convince him to run away with them, to leave the asshole who's constantly cheating on him, who doesn't want him.

He'd refused to think about it for awhile, but those words just bring the hurt to fore.

He knows he's not a 'normal' omega, because he's tall and strong and fast and independent.

But he's already promised himself to Bokuto, even if the other doesn't want him.

He cries as he says goodbye to Atsumu and Osamu, because those two at least dared to risk open war by trying to take him away to where he'd be happier.

He loves them for it, and he tells them so - in a terrible lapse of judgement but he can't think straight right now - and they're crying too, wishing they were strong enough to defeat Fukurōdani and bring him to Inarizaki where he'd be wanted.

A few weeks later, he's back in the capital. Bokuto doesn't bother to greet him at the air port, doesn't go anywhere near him as usual.

He gives his report to the monarchs, then retires to his apartments and wonders if he'd made the right decision.

##

The citizens seem a bit downcast, and angry, the next day when he goes out.

He's hesitant, wondering if he'd done something wrong, then Hinata blurts it out.

They're upset that their _denka_ is mistreating their _hidenka_. That the entire time Kuroo had been away, Bokuto had been on a private sky-island with Akaashi.

He's stunned for a while - he's gotten really good at ignoring the hurt - then he tries to explain and protect his husband, but no one will hear of it.

In the end, Kuroo just says that it's Bokuto's choice, and then he spends the rest of the day drinking and playing cards with his people.

##

His heat comes as scheduled, so he's locked away in a private chateau.

Per tradition, Bokuto is given the key, but the white haired male never comes.

A few days later, Kuroo walks out of the building alone, resolving to run away to Inarizaki the first chance he gets.

##

One month later, the opportunity appears.

Fukurōdani is engaged in battle with northern nations, so most of the city is empty, townspeople staying home or contributing to the war effort at the factories.

He sneaks out of the palace easily with his retainers, boarding the air ship that will take him to Hyōgo Prefecture.

It hurts, a little, because he'd hoped in his heart that maybe this marriage wouldn't be a failure, but he resolutely faces away from Fukurōdani as the ship takes off and he's sailing towards his new home.

##

_A trap._

It'd been a trap by Akaashi, and now he's back in the Owl Palace but with people watching his every move.

There'd been a bit of a revolt in the capital, because a lot of people blamed Bokuto for all this, because the citizens really like Kuroo as a person, and the king and queen had had to come out of the palace and publicly apologize, stating that they'd ensure Kuroo is treated better moving forward.

Which means they're forced to have meals together at least once a week, stilted, quiet affairs where Kuroo doesn't eat anything and just waits for it all to be over.

Fukurōdani has declared war on Inarizaki for their insolence, and he privately wishes the Twins would win and just free him from this hell.

One day, his grandmother sends him a letter.

On the surface, it's a simple, basic note to a grandson.

But Nekoma are masters of schemes, of codes, and he understands the hidden message.

The cats will attempt a rescue in a month's time (when Fukurōdani's main army flies to Hyōgo). He'll be declared dead by suicide, hidden from public life, but he'll be free to travel the world as he pleases.

He's never been happier.

He keeps to his apartments, distancing himself from the citizens of this sky country, because he doesn't want to feel guilty for leaving them.

He excuses himself from dinners with Bokuto by feigning illness or tiredness.

He walks the gardens at night, prowls the streets when the moon is high, wishing and hoping and wondering.

It's on one of these walks that he comes across his husband once more.

They say nothing to each other, Kuroo simply skirting around the taller male without a word, but he feels a heavy golden gaze on him as he walks away.

When he gets his heat again, he just tells himself to push through it, because blessed freedom awaits.

Except one day the door opens, and Bokuto Koutarou walks in.

##

It's obvious the alpha is having trouble controlling himself around him, when his pheromones are permeating the air, leaking out of every pore.

But the broad man holds his scarf tight against his face, asks how he's doing.

Kuroo cannot comprehend. Why does Bokuto care, anyway?

He manages to struggle to his feet, runs to the bathroom and locks himself in, pressing his back against the door and panting hard because he's fighting the desire enough as it is, he doesn't need to be near an alpha right now.

A loud bang on the door startles him, and he smells alpha through the wood, but he holds firm.

He's going to run away, he's going to be _free_ , and he just needs to get over this.

"Kuroo."

Bokuto has never once called him by name, always using his title.

It doesn't matter. The Fukurōdani heir doesn't want him, has made himself very clear.

He covers his ears and huddles low, curling in on himself, refusing to listen.

Bokuto had had plenty of chances, all this time. He'd chosen Akaashi instead.

Kuroo doesn't care anymore. He wants to leave.

Somehow, even though Bokuto is strong enough to do so, he doesn't break down the door.

It sounds like the prince is just sitting on the other side, trying to talk to him. But he won't remove his hands, he _won't_ listen, he _doesn't_ care.

At length, the other leaves, and Kuroo can breathe a bit easier.

Except the next day, Bokuto comes back and Kuroo barely manages to slam the bathroom door in time.

He sticks his fingers in his ears, hums to himself loudly - an old tune his grandmother used to sing to him when he was a child - and eventually his husband leaves and Kuroo cannot wait to get away from this floating city.

The next day, he wakes up to Bokuto Koutarou in his bedroom in the chateau.

He doesn't get away fast enough - he's known for his speed, but the heat blinds him - and then he's pinned to the floor as one very determined alpha holds him down.

_No!_

He'd survived more than a year of being unwanted, discarded. He won't be claimed now, not when he's so close to freedom. He's stronger than this - _mind over matter_ \- and he won't give in even though his body is crying out for an alpha.

Bokuto has a mask on to block out the omega pheromones, so his voice is muffled, but he growls that they've intercepted the message - that unless Kuroo stays, Nekoma is going to have hell to pay - and he stills at that, terrified eyes wide and heart beating out of his ribcage.

Somehow, that seems to snap the alpha out of his rage, and the white haired male seems contrite, apologetic. But Kuroo won't listen.

His husband had threatened his family.

He lies back, forces his body to relax, turns away and tells the other to do as he pleases as long as he leaves Nekoma unscathed.

It's a long, agonizing few minutes, but his wrists are released and then Bokuto is walking away.

At the doorway though, the buff man turns and apologizes.

But Kuroo doesn't care anymore.

##

He doesn't talk to anyone anymore, not even his retainers (who're themselves constantly monitored and shadowed ever since the failed escape to Inarizaki), when he's back in the palace.

Food doesn't have any taste anymore, and he can't sleep but he just doesn't care.

His last, desperate chance at freedom, at independence, gone.

Fukurōdani had defeated Inarizaki, while he'd been locked in the palace. He hasn't heard from his family since that day, and he doesn't know if they're even alive anymore.

He's nothing but a bird in a cage.

So he walks off, alone, most nights. He pushes away his food, most days.

He just wants this to end.

##

It's on one of his lone jaunts through the gardens at midnight that Bokuto finds him.

The other man looks and smells like he'd come straight from battle, and if they were a normal couple, if they were friends, Kuroo would ask him how he's doing, but at that moment he just wishes the other would disappear.

So he turns and walks away, deeper into the maze.

Bokuto follows him, all the way to the heart of the labyrinth, until he has nowhere else to go.

He just turns a blank stare towards this man he'd been forced to marry, and moves to walk out.

Until his wrist is grabbed, and Bokuto's voice is low next to his ear.

"Look, I know we don't know each other, but I'm worried about you. No one deserves to be alone."

_No one deserves to be alone?_

He laughs at that, bitterly, harshly. It was _Bokuto_ who'd refused him, who'd chosen another and kept choosing another. It was _Bokuto_ who'd flaunted his lack of desire for him in his face time and time again.

It was Bokuto who'd forced him into this corner, all alone in this foreign country.

Wrenching his wrist from the other, he spits at that stunned face, before storming off.

He rues the day he'd married Bokuto Koutarou.

##

The owl comes to see him every day, sitting next to him or walking beside him no matter what.

He's irritated, frustrated, and sometimes he breaks into a run to get away from the other but Bokuto always keeps up easily.

_Go away!_

Bokuto refuses every time he shouts that, and Kuroo bitingly asks if it's because Akaashi had grown tired of the other.

_"No. I just want to do better with you."_

Like he'll believe that.

His retainers get better at giving the slip to their own shadows to stop the owl, freely asking for the prince to execute them if he must, and Kuroo has some space from the other eventually.

Until Kenma brings him a letter from Bokuto, and glares at him until he reads it.

##

That night, no one stops Bokuto from entering his apartments.

He continues to down sake on the balcony, ignoring the other male who sits next to him quietly.

At length, because the question had been burning in his mind since he'd read the note, he blurts out one word.

_Why?_

Bokuto is quiet for awhile, before the prince answers.

_Because I was wrong._

The laugh that fills the night air is hard, painful. It pulls more words from Bokuto.

_You and I, we didn't ask for this._

That's true.

_I didn't make it easy for you, but you tried anyway._

Yes, he had.

_I've loved Akaashi since we were kids._

That hurt, though he forces himself to just pour another cup of sake.

_But lately, you're all that's on my mind._

He spills the sake a little at that, dumbfounded and trying to understand what he'd just heard.

Bokuto presses his advantage.

_Can we try again?_

Kuroo drinks straight from the bottle.

##

True to his word, Bokuto comes to see him every single day.

It drives Kuroo crazy.

He doesn't want to try again, not after so long, not after so much.

Bokuto had had plenty of chances before, and he'd chosen to ignore Kuroo in favor of Akaashi each time.

Except the broader male swears that he hadn't had sex with the beautiful smaller omega that time when Kuroo had been exploring the country.

But why should he believe the other man, anyway?

Resolutely, he ignores his husband and keeps walking. Bokuto should shut up now, because they're in public and people are listening, yet the owl is still trying to argue his case, trying to convince Kuroo to give him a chance.

It's embarrassing as hell.

##

It's Hinata who asks him one day what he's so scared of.

He sputters, as does Kenma, at the random, innocuous question.

_Scared_? Kuroo Tetsurou is only ever scared for his people!

The child blinks at that, then says that if that's the case there's nothing stopping him from chasing happiness, is there?

_Chasing happiness?_

He'd long ago given up on the idea of being happy. He'd cherished the hope once upon a time, that maybe he and his husband would care for each other, would find joy together.

But Bokuto had dashed those hopes from the moment they'd met, golden eyes trained only on Akaashi.

He doesn't even try to explain to this young boy, and other citizens jump in apologizing profusely for the child's rudeness.

Still, some of them seem to agree with Hinata.

##

That night, he pours Bokuto a cup of sake and turns away.

The prince sounds grateful, swears to make him happy, and Kuroo doesn't respond, just downs his own cup before pushing the bottle in between the two of them.

It seems to be all the signal Bokuto needs before he starts to cheerfully drink and chatter away.

Kuroo doesn't respond at all, but the other doesn't seem to mind.

##

Bokuto insists on going for a walk of the capital together, _hand in hand_ , and Kuroo wants to kill himself.

It's the first time he's ever held hands with anyone, and it feels really weird, but that's not the point.

Why does he have to be touching the other man, why do they have to do this in _public_?

He jerks back when he sees Akaashi in the retinue, though Bokuto grips his hand tight and doesn't let go.

Those eyes are steady as they look at him, and in his peripheral vision he can see the dark haired retainer bow low while his own retainers glare at the shorter omega.

Bokuto drags him close, whispers into his ear that it's over between him and Akaashi, but that the other is a _really important member of his guard so they all need to get along_.

Kuroo hates that he's always the one who has to give in, and almost calls off the excursion, when Bokuto himself bows low and apologizes for his mistakes.

And just like that, everyone who'd sworn an oath to Fukurōdani is bowing to him, and Kenma absolutely hates the drama so he's being glared at by his best friend.

They make it out of palace grounds eventually, and maybe his palm is sweating a bit where it's held by Bokuto's larger one but the taller man doesn't seem to mind.

He's never wanted to hit a child, but the way Hinata cheers and 'oooooooohhhhhh's makes his other palm twitch. What was that little orange ball sniffing?!

Bokuto refuses to let go of his hand, even when they stop for meat buns and dango.

He can tell a lot of people know he's uncomfortable, and trying to put a distance between himself and the crown prince, but right now he doesn't care about how poorly he's behaving.

It's along the river - and this country really makes no sense to Kuroo because they're up in the sky and yet there's water flowing and _how the hell is any of this even possible_ \- that Bokuto tells him his family is safe, that Nekoma is unharmed and he's really sorry for making that threat but the omega's heat had driven him crazy even through the mask.

He sags with relief, feels the knot in his chest unwind at the knowledge that his father and grandparents are alright, then blushes when he realizes what Bokuto had said about his heat.

_Wait._

Was that why the other man had started coming over and trying to talk to him? Because of his pheromones?

He doesn't realize that he accidentally blurts out the question, then he's flushing again when all their retainers pretend not to have heard and step farther away from them to give them space.

"Do I really seem that way to you?" Bokuto's voice is quiet, and when Kuroo chances a glance at the taller male he notices that those golden eyes seem a little hurt.

_Huh?_

Why would...

_Oh._

He'd basically insinuated that Bokuto would do anything for sex, even trying to make amends with his wife, publicly humiliating himself by apologizing and begging for forgiveness.

That hadn't been his intention, so he says as much.

The crown prince seems to understand, nodding and agreeing that his behavior might seem odd to Kuroo now, after so long.

_You don't say._

It's probably the first time they agree on something, actually.

But Bokuto insists it's because he's had Kuroo on his mind for a long time, from the moment the _hidenka_ had started playing volleyball with Fukurōdani children on the streets, started hanging out with citizens casually as one of them.

He'd found out about the Miya Twins' visit, and it had made him so furious to hear that Kuroo had admitted his feelings to the Inarizaki princes, he'd almost declared war on the spot.

But his retainers had held him back, told him that he needed more than just hearsay, unless he wanted to seem like a despot (still, Bokuto had apparently been on such a furious rampage he'd had to be kept away from Kuroo as Washio and the others were afraid their master might do something he'd regret). It was why he'd had Akaashi set up the trap that time, why he'd made sure to intercept all communications between Kuroo and his family and had studied code-breaking - he hates studying, so he grumbles at his wife for being the reason he'd had to do so, Kuroo just looks at him deadpan but internally he's a little amused - like crazy until he'd figured out the message ( _entirely by accident_ , the white haired male admits).

Bokuto says he doesn't want Kuroo to leave, that he doesn't want to lose Kuroo, and even though he can't quite explain it, all the Fukurōdani heir knows is that he just wants to be with Kuroo and he's sorry for the way he'd behaved before.

It's not much - there's a little pang inside because Bokuto freely admitted to being in love with Akaashi, but doesn't seem to have any such emotion for him - but he knows that it's honest.

He'd long ago lost his freedom, anyway, so it's not like he has any alternative here but to stay.

The hand holding his tightens when he mumbles that aloud while looking away, and he looks up at an angry golden gaze, startled by the heat he sees.

Then he's even more shocked at Bokuto's next words.

_"I don't want you to be miserable, I want you to be happy, to_ choose _to stay."_

_That's a first._

He can't choose, he reminds the other, because of the situation. Because he's contractually obligated to be Bokuto's wife and bear children for the other.

He's never seen anyone look as upset as his husband does right then.

Another first.

The walk is quiet after that, and they head back to the palace eventually.

It's at the doorway to his apartments when Bokuto asks, hesitantly, for Kuroo to give him a year to try and convince the other, and if by the end of it Kuroo still wants to leave, Bokuto won't stop him and there'll be no retaliation or retribution.

It's more than he'd expected, because Bokuto is really being very generous given Fukurōdani's status versus Nekoma's, so he agrees.

Then he wants to kick himself for not asking for the terms and conditions upfront.

Because within the one year period, Bokuto wants him to try too - and wants them to be a 'proper' married couple.

And by 'proper', the white haired male smirks wolfishly, he means _lots_ of sex.

Kuroo has never even kissed anyone in his life, and while he _is_ technically married he can't be expected to openly agree to such a thing, even if it's with his own husband.

Bokuto just blinks at him when he sputters that, cocks his head to the side and looks incredibly confused when he asks where Nekoma babies come from since their people - even the married couples - don't have sex.

Yaku face palms hard at that, while Kai looks terribly amused. Kenma just glares at Kuroo for embarrassing them all.

In the end, he agrees to Bokuto's request, then the damn owl is hooting loudly and grabbing him in a bone-crushing hug - it's the first time they've hugged, and he realizes that the alpha smells really nice - before dragging Kuroo off to the gardens, insisting on a volleyball game before dinner.

Inwardly, he smiles a little at the enthusiastic, childlike joy the broader male exhibits when he's talking about his favorite game.

##

Bokuto tells him one night while they sip sake on Kuroo's balcony - he's been edgy the past few times because his bed is _right there_ \- that he isn't about to force himself on the other, that he'll wait until Kuroo is more comfortable with him before they get physically intimate.

He blushes hard at that, but he's also a little touched that even though the crown prince is within his rights to have sex with his wife, he at least still respects Kuroo's decisions and feelings (he'd heard that many marriages like theirs involve what is essentially marital rape, and while it's frowned upon it's not illegal in most countries).

It's not that he can resist, especially when he's in heat, if the alpha decides to make a move. Last time it'd only been his anger at Bokuto, his fear for his family, that had allowed him to hold back from throwing himself at the other.

The next time he gets his heat though, he might not be able to fight his instincts.

Somehow Bokuto seems to read his mind and tells him that he'd like their first time to be when Kuroo isn't in heat, so that he knows the _hidenka_ is making a conscious, informed decision - is _actually_ choosing him, not simply being a slave to his body.

When had Bokuto Koutarou become so amazing?

He nods a little at that, looking away to try to hide how red he's gotten, and he can hear the amusement - and something that sounds a lot like fondness - in that warm tone as the other changes the topic.

##

The first time they kiss, it's entirely by accident.

Bokuto had stolen Kuroo's book while the dark haired _hidenka_ had been reading in the gardens, laughingly running away while yelling about not getting enough attention from _wifey_ , and the Nekoma prince was chasing after the white haired idiot to get his book back as well as shut him up because everyone was watching and a lot of people were giggling (Kenma just looks like he wants to kill himself).

He turns the corner sharply in the maze, except for some reason Bokuto had been standing still and Kuroo's momentum ends up toppling them over, landing in the grass with the _hidenka_ on top straddling the broader man, and their lips pressed against each other's.

He jerks back quickly, face beet red as he apologizes and tries to rise, but strong arms wind around his waist and hold him in place as Bokuto asks him why he's apologizing because _don't people in Nekoma kiss_?

_Of course they do_ , he's seen these things happen, just...

He's never been kissed in his life.

Those golden eyes are wide when he mumbles the admission, then Bokuto is smiling softly, warmly, as he tugs Kuroo back down.

"Relax," the alpha breathes against him. "I won't bite." A smirk. "Yet."

When Kuroo sputters at that, Bokuto raises his head and seals their lips together.

It's the first time he's ever felt anything like this, the first time he's tasted anything like this.

He doesn't know how long they spend lying there kissing - one of Bokuto's hands in his messy bedhead, the other slipping low to grab his ass and press him harder against the taller male - but eventually his husband pulls back breathing heavily, tucking Kuroo's face in the crook of his neck as the dark haired male pants and tries to get his bearings.

"You taste good." Kuroo forgets how to breathe. "Smell good, too."

It's not the first time he's been told his scent is nice, but it's the first time he's been this happy to hear it.

Large hands stroke his back and hair gently, and it's probably the first time Kuroo feels so peaceful here in Fukurōdani.

Washio clears his throat politely to get their attention, and even though Kuroo wants to scramble to his feet or die of embarrassment - they'd been kissing in _public_ \- Bokuto won't let him, holding tight while casually raising an eyebrow at his retainer who thoughtfully faces the other way once he has their attention.

They need to get ready for dinner, the tall retainer reminds them. The queen had requested their presence, so they mustn't be late.

Bokuto huffs and grumbles under his breath, but he relaxes his hold on Kuroo who rises hastily, still red-faced and wondering how he could have gotten so carried away in the garden.

Then the damn owl grins and winks at him, arm around his waist and leading the smaller man back towards the main building of the palace.

Along the way, his husband compliments him for his intelligence - the book he'd been reading was in an ancient language only a handful were fluent in these days - and he blushes and smiles shyly.

He gets a soft kiss on his cheek, _for looking so pretty_ , and then he's blushing even more as Bokuto laughs happily.

It's the first time he's felt like a wife, and he likes it a lot even though he won't admit it (yet).

##

They hold hands a lot more naturally now, though Bokuto seems to also enjoy keeping an arm around his waist, and whenever they meet each other in the palace or in public he gets a hug and a quick peck on his lips as greeting.

Yaku asks him when he's going to stop blushing at that, and he has no answer.

It's on one of his regular walks in the city, heading to play volleyball with the children again, when he notices the figures on the roofs.

Bokuto is just up ahead, supervising the refurbishment of the main clock tower.

He doesn't know how he makes it in time, but he does.

The shots resound through the city square, and then the world goes black.

##

When he wakes up, his hand is clenched tightly in a larger one, as Bokuto reads documents next to his bed.

He moves slightly, and then papers are flying as his husband instantly comes closer, brilliant golden eyes wide, then Bokuto is yelling for their retainers who come charging in before some of them turn and rush back out to get the doctors.

It's the first time he's ever seen Kenma with tears in his eyes.

It's the first time he's ever seen Bokuto cry.

They tell him he's been in an induced coma for two weeks after multiple surgeries, that the doctors had tried to rouse him a week ago but he'd remained unconscious and thrown the entire kingdom into a panic, that he's expected to make a full recovery but it'll be at least another month before he can walk on his own or use his right arm.

Bokuto swears he'll carry him everywhere and feed him at every meal, that Kuroo won't need to lift a finger _at all_ , and he smiles at how much the taller male wants to take care of him.

Then golden eyes are blinking, and Bokuto is crying again as the white haired prince bawls that that's the first time wifey has ever smiled at him like that.

The queen walks in and scolds her son for making so much noise next to a still recovering patient, but her tone is mild and her eyes are fond as she looks at the two of them. Her hand, when it rests on his shoulder, trembles slightly, and he can tell she's been as worried as everyone else.

His majesty orders grand offerings to the gods, declares that once everyone in the capital has given thanks in the temples there'll be a street party for three days to celebrate _hidenka_ waking up at last.

Bokuto refuses to leave his side, has to be dragged away by his retainers to go to the main temple to show his gratitude to the _amatsukami_ , and later Kuroo is told the white haired male had sprinted back to the palace as soon as he'd cleared the temple gates after his prayers.

At noon the next day, Bokuto carries him carefully to the large balcony at the front of the palace, holds him tenderly against his chest as Kuroo struggles to wave weakly at the gathered citizens who cheer loud enough to wake the dead. He can spot Hinata in the crowd - sitting on his father's shoulders holding a volleyball above his head as the child shouts with joy while tears stream down a chubby face - he can see the other children and adults he plays volleyball with, eats and drinks and gambles with, and everyone looks so happy he's awake that for the first time since arriving here he truly feels like the _hidenka_ of Fukurōdani.

The entire city is alive with laughter and cheering and lights, the sounds of revelry going strong for three days and three nights as he lies in bed while his husband sits in the armchair. Bokuto only lets go of his hand when the white haired prince is feeding him food and water, then one large hand is gripping his while the owl eats his own meals quickly.

They chat a lot, mostly about random things like volleyball and food and places the Nekoma prince would like to travel to some day.

Kuroo helps Bokuto with his paperwork often by offering suggestions, and it's a little uncomfortable when Akaashi comments that _hidenka_ is spoiling _denka_ and will _end up with all the administrative work at this rate_ , but Bokuto just beams at the dark haired omega proudly and calls him the smartest person he's ever known.

He smiles shyly again at that, because it's a compliment delivered so straightforwardly and earnestly, and gets a sweet peck on the lips for _looking so cute_.

(Of course, the kiss and comment just make him blush even more so he gets even more soft kisses on his cheek and then Kenma is openly gagging at their PDA).

Bokuto finds the small retainer absolutely hilarious, and Kuroo is secretly pleased that his husband isn't the least bit offended by his best friend's prickly behavior.

Kenma has a good heart, the kindest of hearts, but he's usually standoffish and sharp with others because he takes his responsibility as Kuroo's chief retainer and last line of defence extremely seriously.

He'll never forget the way the pudding haired beta had apologized on hands and knees for failing to protect him that day, for letting him put himself in harm's way.

Kuroo had teared up at it, insisting it wasn't _Kyanma's_ fault in the slightest, and he knows it's a special occasion when he doesn't get snarked at for using that old pet name.

(When Bokuto tries to use it, he gets shut down instantly and ends up pouting so cutely Kuroo giggles).

(Then wide golden eyes are locked on his in shock as the owl states that it's the first time he's ever heard Kuroo laugh).

He learns to walk again, slowly, though Bokuto hovers like crazy (so do Kenma and Yaku and Kai), and though he grumbles about it secretly he likes how those strong arms always scoop him up and hold him close whenever he looks the least bit tired, or when he stumbles or sways slightly.

It's the first time he's felt so deeply cherished.

##

When he's finally able to walk again, and use his arm again, he thinks he'll miss that warmth he's gotten so accustomed to.

It's the first time he's so wrong in his assumption.

Bokuto keeps a firm arm around his waist all the time, even when they're sitting next to each other in their private study and Kuroo is helping (read: doing all the work while Bokuto whines and makes _origami_ out of official correspondence) the crown prince with his paperwork.

Bokuto nuzzles his cheeks and neck constantly, gives him soft little kisses all the time, insists on still feeding his wifey, and Kenma gets used to the 'stupid couple's PDA'.

He laughs a lot more these days, which always makes Bokuto laugh even more, shine even brighter. Their conversations outside of official duties are filled with jokes and teasing, silly challenges and pranks pulled by Kuroo on a perennially unsuspecting Bokuto, but his husband always smiles so happily and hugs him so tenderly whenever he cackles at having fooled the other that he supposes the crown prince doesn't actually mind.

There's a lot more kissing as well, within palace grounds, on the streets because Bokuto _can't help it when wifey looks so beautiful_ , and Kuroo thinks he needs to invest in skin care because his face is constantly overheating.

One day Bokuto excitedly drags him to the air port, and they board a ship together with their retainers but no one will tell Kuroo where they're going and he pouts a little at that.

Then Bokuto just kisses him for _looking absolutely adorable_ , and he blushes as usual.

It's a beautiful sky island with natural crystal structures, filled with pristine white flowers and glittering rivers and lakes (he still can't figure out how these floating land masses even have water sources in the first place, and all the books he's read seem to be more myth- than fact-based).

(Bokuto agrees to let him drill through a smaller island one day to find out why, but the king and queen hear about it and admonish the two of them because breaching a floating island's core would cause the land mass to plummet to the ground and potentially kill thousands of innocent individuals).

Their retainers spread out to secure the area, leaving the two of them alone as they meander through lush fields of fragrant blooms.

It feels like paradise, and Kuroo says so.

"Anywhere is paradise if it's with you."

How can Bokuto say such things so easily?

He's blushing, stammering, as strong arms wrap around his waist and soft lips press lightly on his forehead and cheeks as the owl hums happily.

They have a picnic by a shining lake, just the two of them, and it's then that Bokuto suddenly makes a sound somewhere between a squawk and a warble.

Kuroo manages not to spit his sandwich out as he laughs at the other, then Bokuto is confusing him with a loud "I've got it!" while looking like he'd uncovered the mysteries of the floating island water sources.

Had he, though?

"I know why I never wanted you to leave!"

Oh. Are they really going to talk about this now, when things have been going so well?

"It's because I fell in love with you when we met!" And Bokuto beams at him proudly, like he hadn't just dropped a bomb on the omega.

_What?!_

This made _absolutely_ no sense. They'd met on their wedding day, and Bokuto had continued his relationship with Akaashi while ignoring Kuroo for months after.

That handsome face looks a bit sheepish as the owl admits he hadn't realized it at first, that being with Akaashi was second nature by the time they'd met - they've known each other since before Akaashi was born, they've always done everything together, and it's easy to be aroused by the smaller omega because he's _very_ good looking - that it had taken him awhile to acknowledge that he actually wanted Kuroo.

It had taken him and Akaashi awhile to realize that what they felt for each other was familiarity, a strong bond borne of being inseparable since the retainer was born, a love of a prince for his best friend and most faithful ally.

Bokuto admits that it had all been easy and comfortable, getting into a relationship with Akaashi and getting out of it. They'd never really talked about any of it, so actually calling it off with Akaashi officially and putting things into words with Kuroo are all firsts for the alpha.

But lately, Bokuto says, he's been starting to wonder if it hadn't just been Akaashi going along with his wishes as usual. The white haired male is adamant he'd never forced himself on the other, that he honestly believes his feelings at the time had been reciprocated, that they remain good friends even after their relationship ended, and that they're each supportive of the other no matter what (Kuroo squawks when he hears that Akaashi is actually seeing Konoha now, because he hadn't picked up on that at all and he's usually quite perceptive about these things).

Then Bokuto does something no crown prince of Fukurōdani would ever do. He does the _dogeza_ and apologizes humbly, earnestly, for being such a short-sighted fool that he'd almost lost the best thing to ever happen to him.

Kuroo isn't sure what to say, because it's all a lot to take in at once, so he just gapes at the white haired alpha.

Bokuto smiles softly, adoringly, and moves to kneel right in front of him, plucking his sandwich from his hand and setting it down before cupping his face tenderly.

"I love you."

It's the first time he's been so deeply moved by those three words.

Rough fingers gently wipe away the tears he doesn't realize are flowing, then he's pulled close and hugged as Bokuto whispers those words again and again.

Can he allow himself to believe, to hope...?

Is this just because of the deal they'd made?

The response from the other male floors him once more.

"Even if you were to leave, I'd never stop loving you."

For the first time in his life, Kuroo initiates the kiss, throwing himself at his husband and pressing their lips together as his own arms wind around a strong neck.

He's never seen Bokuto this hesitant before, not even when the owl had asked him to give him a year to try, as the crown prince asks again and again if he's sure, _because they don't need to rush, he'll wait as long as it takes_...

"Shut up and make love to me."

It's his first time, and the most wonderful time of his life.

He dozes slightly, wrapped in a loving embrace and the smell of Bokuto and their mating and the beautiful flowers all around them, snuggled tight against a broad chest as his husband hums and drops little kisses in his hair now and then. The mark throbs a little but it's a warm, pleasant feeling, reminding him that it's there - proof of their bond, proof of their love.

When they're somewhat dressed after a while, their retainers approach smiling brilliantly (even Akaashi and Kenma do, the latter of whom immediately scowls and snaps at everyone who freaks out).

There's a lot of drinking by the shining lake that glows even brighter in the moonlight, and for the first time in his life Kuroo feels like the world is absolutely perfect.

Later that night, as he cuddles with Bokuto under the stars, he wonders at how things turned out.

They weren't each other's first loves, but they'd had many firsts together, each unique and meaningful in their own way.

And now, they're each other's forever.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it, folks! BoKuroo Week 2020 is done for me :) Hope y'all have enjoyed the ride! (I joined the challenge late, missed the first two days, which is why I only wrote 5 fics for it instead of 7). 
> 
> Shout out to Fanfiction Hopper for alerting me to the event in the first place - so grateful for how welcoming and supportive the BoKuroo community is <3
> 
> P.s. this was my first time joining such an event / challenge in all my time writing, a fact which contributed to the title of this fic too ;)


End file.
